1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many audio systems of vehicles are incorporated in display systems. However, the display systems may not be detached from the audio system. As such, it may be inconvenient to perform maintenance on the display systems and to update software of the display systems.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.